Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo
by Aquae
Summary: Un doble shot de los sentimientos de la joven Sakura Tsubasa hacia su amigo de la infancia.
1. Te extraño

**¡¡Mi primer one shot!! No se si así se hace... Espero les guste!!n_n***

*****

El tiempo se encargo en separarnos

Y el destino en reunirnos…

*

*

Hoy es una hermosa noche silenciosa, estoy en mi habitación escribiendo, ahora mas que nunca. El palacio ya no es el mismo sin ti, aunque tengo a mi hermano y a Yukito que me protegen y animen no puedo dejar de sentirme sola… una fresca brisa choca en mis mejías, revuelve mis rizos dorados de mi cara y pierdo la pagina en la que me encontraba, al concebir tanta frescura siento el deseo de mirar el hermoso cielo cubierto con el manto de la oscuridad, camino hacia el balcón, y me recuesto en el, no hay ninguna nube que cubra a la luna, es mas la luna esta feliz de poder salir nuevamente acompañada de las muchas estrellas que me hacen sonreír, esta es una noche en la que cualquier persona ya sea poeta o no se inspiraría en apreciarla y yo no soy la excepción, el solo hecho de ver la luna me hace recordarte…

Bueno no lo puedo negar todos los días pienso en ti es algo instintivo el saber que haces ahora, como estas, si estas durmiendo, o estas viajando hacia otro mundo… Mas no puedo realmente saberlo… Quería acompañarte en el instante que decidiste marcharte pero, como sabes mi rey no me lo permitió…

No puedo evitar entristecerme aunque se que lo haces por nuestros amigos, y también los extraño a ellos, pero ya han pasado casi dos años, y de pronto siento la necesidad de escuchar tu voz. Todavía me acuerdo de aquel soleado día de verano… "Hasta Pronto" me susurraste al oído, todavía puedo sentir tu aliento en mi oreja y como me diste un fuerte abrazo, mas no un beso…

Desde que te fuiste todas las noches salgo al balcón, como lo hago ahora pero a diferencia de que ya no busco alguna señal en el desierto que me refiera a ti, lo admito al principio imaginaba que llegarías solo por que yo lo pensara e imaginaba todas las historias que me relatarías y terminaba dormida soñando con ello, pero hace tiempo que no puedo soñar contigo, es como si te hubieras convertido en solo un recuerdo del tiempo.

Últimamente me he dedicado a escribir todo lo que sucede en el día, no es nada emocionante pero para mi es una forma de comunicarme contigo aunque solo sea mi imaginación estoy segura de que tu me escuchas en tu corazón y sonríes para mí, esa sonrisa que hace a mis pensamientos enloquecer y a mi corazón estremecer, esa sonrisa que me dedicas cada vez que piensas en mi…

Sabes hace tres días estuve en el lugar que nos conocimos, ese lugar que nos causo mucha felicidad y a la vez mucho dolor, donde nunca pensé que el destino nos presentara, ya has de saber de cual lugar hablo, estoy sonriendo por tu calida sonrisa que me brindas, no la puedo ver pero la siento.

El agua es igual de cariñosa y protectora me encanta estar ahí por tu latente presencia, siempre quise ser tu amiga para siempre, pero no sabía que sacrificarías tu familia por mi, mi madre solía decir que una vez que entrelazas miradas con alguien especial tu destino queda sellado con ese alguien, nunca le creí, para mí era una tontería pero ese día que llegaste no pensé que ibas a ser mi alguien especial, no eras muy amigable, es mas no platicabas casi nada pero yo sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me tuvieras mas confianza y te convirtieras en mi mejor amigo. Lo mas extraño era que el agua te quería igual que a mi, al ser tan pequeña no le tomaba importancia pero ellas solo querían y protegían a la familia real y tu acababas de aparecer. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, bueno recuerdo con la memoria de mi otro yo, tu también estuviste presente para ayudar a los hermanos vampiros y por eso era que te trataban igual que a mi.

Me encantaría poder volver a vivir tan anhelados tiempos donde no importaba si entrará a las ruinas ya que tu me acompañabas y esperabas pacientemente hasta que terminará para así jugar todo lo que restaba del día…

¿Acaso crees que el tiempo hizo posible nuestro encuentro?

Bueno no hay coincidencias en este mundo solo lo inevitable.

Tantas veces jugamos en el palacio, en especial en el jardín, no había día sin diversión, ni siquiera el caluroso sol que siempre salía podía detenernos solo éramos interrumpidos por mi hermano, nunca comprendí el por que de su enojo y el constante trato de pelear contigo, si tu me quieres igual o mas que el, el es una persona muy extraña todavía me regaña por pensar en ti. Hay veces que me gustaría ser mas alto que el y aplastarlo como hormiga, pero bueno es algo que en ningún mundo se podría hacer ¿o Sí? También estaba Yukito quien siempre se oponía en sus muchas discusiones, llamando la atención mas de mil veces recordandole que eras solo un niño, y que nos ayudaba a cocinar ricas golosinas que la mayoría eran comidas, bueno devoradas, por el, y sí todavía come con mucho apetito…

Me siento feliz de haber tenido tan linda infancia con tigo, es algo que me da animos para seguir a este futuro incierto, se que todo saldrá bien y que pronto nos encontraremos, pero cuanto tiempo mas debo esperar para verte, no es que no tenga la suficiente paciencia pero es que los días se me hacen mas largos, aunque pienso en tía todo lo que puedo la realidad es mas emocionante que la fantasía y yo quiero que tu seas mi eterna realidad…

Hay noches que no puedo dejar de ver el cielo, añoro tu presencia demasiado que en vez de dormir empiezo a llorar por ti… Te extraño tanto, y aunque para mí solo han sido dos años para ti talvez han sido dos semanas. Es injusto realmente lo es, por que no pueden elegir el próximo destino quisiera verte por lo menos esta noche, pero se que es imposible.

No se que pasa pero mis parpados se estan volviendo pesados...

A veces quisiera tener la suficiente magia como para que el siguiente destino fuera "Clow" pero es en vano he leído ya cinco libros de magia y todo mi esfuerzo se reduce a nada. Yukito puede transportarme a cualquier mundo pero no se donde te encuentras ademas mi rey no me lo permitiría y en caso de que lo hiciera a escondidas mataría a Yukito…

Trato de no seguir triste así que miro el bello cielo que me rodea hay muchas estrellas puedo notar algunas de las constelaciones que yukito me ha enseñado sabes las estrellas se parecen a los tantos mundos que hay… Las estrellas brillan mas para verme sonreír, así lo hago.

¡Wow! A lo lejos miro como una estrella cae del hermoso cielo, creo que a eso le llaman una estrella fugaz, nunca pensé poder ver una hay muchas historias de que si pides un deseo te lo concederá…

Junto mis manos y cierro mis ojos, no se si fucionará pero por lo menos lo intentaré, ahora pido desde el fondo de mi corazón…Desearía que el proximo destino de tu viaje fuera "El Reino de Clow"…

Ahora faltaría que mi deseo se concediera para así poder volverte a ver…

Sabes el tiempo nos separó por mucho pero aun así recuerdo lo que me dijistes…

"Yo te protegeré"

¿Por que?

No soy tu princesa digo tu no eres de mi reino y aun así quieres protegerme será que eso lo dijo tu otro yo, y si así lo fuera mi otro yo quiere ser protegida… Como quisiera tener el suficiente valor como mi otro yo en decir lo que siento por ti pero es tan difícil y me da pena que no sientas lo mismo, sonrío, se que tu me quieres mas que una amiga…

Ya no puedo ver el hermoso cielo solo quiero poder cerrar mis parpados…

Pero...

Esta sensación la vivido antes es como si…

_**Te…**_

Estuvieras

_**Amo…**_

junto

**Sakura… **

a mí…


	2. Feliz Día de San Valentín

_****Eto…**_

_**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no son míos son de las Fantastics Chicas CLAMP!! Lo único mío es mi So crazy imagination y la so sweet imagination de Sakura-hime…**_

_**Algún parecido con realidad, ya saben, es INEVITABLE…****_

-

-

Tiempo por que me haces esto…

Congelame hasta el día que me reencuentre con el…

-

_**¿Sabes de donde proviene el Famoso Día de San Valentín?**_

-

-

Cielo completamente azul, nubes decorando su hermosura, el sol siendo la estrella mas hermosa nunca deja de brillar, solo en las noches cuando las estrellas lo arrullan y la luna le cubre en su hermoso manto de oscuridad es cuando el sol puede relajarse, pero no es tiempo todavía por que es de mañana las aves vuelan haciendo que el cielo sea una pista de baile donde los mas hermosos giros son alabados por hermosos cantos de las mismas. Los refrescantes vientos que ahora pasan hacen querer volar junto a todas esas aves, sintiendo la libertad de hacer lo que quieren…

Es hora de sonreír aunque no tenga nada de ganas de hacerlo, ¿por que? Es la pregunta más absurda, pero igual la responderé, me siento sin ánimos por que tu no estas conmigo… Mi deseo… no se cumplió sabes. En las noches me pregunto o me reclamo si es que no lo pedí con mucha ímpetu o es que acaso sentía que no se iba a cumplir y por eso no puse mi corazón en ello. Después de horas tratando de descifrar el por que me tiro en los brazos de Morfeo…

Después de reclamarme interiormente salgo del balcón. Mis pies delcazos buscan encontrar mis delicadas zapatillas de baño, aunque no tenga ganas bañarse es salud y debo verme "hermosa" para los invitados del palacio, si, hay una fiesta. ¡Oye! No te enojes, son ordenes de su _majestad_.

*****Flashback*****

-Mañana es un día especial- mi hermano dijo con una voz ronca desesperante para mi. Sentado como siempre en la silla principal de nuestro amplio y nunca ocupado comedor. Vistiendo un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca casual.

- Mañana, haremos una fiesta. – Yukito dijo dulcemente siempre lo hace. Sentado a la derecha de mi hermano. Vistiendo un pantalón blanco y una camisa casual blanca.

- ¡Que bueno! – dije yo con sarcasmo jugando con mis chicharos del plato, sentada a la izquierda mi hermano. Andaba puesto un vestido de tirantes blanco decorado con flores.

- Tienes que ir –demando mi hermano, quien se cree el rey del mundo, bueno si, pero no es mi padre como para mandarme.

- Pero yo-yo no quiero ir- le conteste, inútil.

- Vendrán amigos de la familia real y usted princesa es un miembro – cuando no iba a estar de acuerdo Yukito con mi hermano.

- Pe-Pe-Pero –

– Nada de colores oscuros ni se te ocurra el negro esta prohibido.-

- ¿Como? No me van a arreglar mi ropa – pregunte con mucha duda.

- Es una fiesta especial y queremos que usted elija lo que va a usar –

-Pero…-

- Siempre reclamas que quieres hacer las cosas por tu cuenta –

- ¡¡Pero esto es distinto!! – le grite, gran error.

- SA-KU-RA – mi hermano se levanto de la silla – ¡¡IRAS, Y PUNTO!! – ¡En definitiva los Reyes ganan! –¡¡¡FIN DE LA DISCUCIÓN!!! –

****Fin del Flashback****

Que me pondré, no se, me da igual, por que he de preocuparme de verme espectacular si no estas tú… Esta bien todavía me sonrojo cuando pienso en ti…Abro el gran closet de mi habitación, ¡Wow! No sabía cuanta ropa cabe aquí, por lo general mis ayudantes domesticas seleccionan mis vestidos, pero por _"Ordenes de su Majestad"_ debo seleccionar lo que debo usar, es algo irritante el sabe muy bien que odio hacer esto, el solo hecho de buscar mi vestimenta me pone de muy mal humor, soy tan complicada en ese tema no es que no me gusten mis vestidos, pero ese es el problema me gustan todos que me los quisiera poner todos al mismo tiempo. Algo imposible.

Ahora cojo un toalla, ¡Si! Te diste cuenta no voy a buscar mi ropa ahora, es tiempo de darme un calido baño en las aguas frescas que recorren de el lugar sagrado. Las mismas aguas que nos tienen un cariño especial. No quiero ninguna sorpresa así que es mejor pasar desapercibida con esta mochila, si salgo en bata mis ayudantes van a querer acompañarme y eso es una de las cosas que mas odio después de buscar mi ropa claro. Ellas hacen todo lo que yo sola puedo hacer.

En fin antes saco unas fragancias de mi buró, me las regalo la señorita Tomoyo del Mundo Piffle, en el lugar donde mi otro yo gano… No se como las logro transportar pero dijo que eran para las dos que vivimos en mi corazón, me da pena recibirlas por que con quien tiene amistad es con mi otro yo pero ella explícitamente me dijo que era un regalo para ambas y que si no las usaba se iba a poner muy triste… "Chantajes Emocionales" pero en cierta parte tiene razón, por los recuerdos que tengo, ella se llevo muy bien con "Sakura" me encantaría conocerla. Lo más especial es que son los esencias que mas me gustan Cereza y Manzana.

Continuando con las que necesitara este baño… mmm… ¡Ah! Si mi esponja rosa de baño, ya no se que mas, siempre se me olvidan… Ahora a revisar si hay personas en el pasillo… No miro a nadie será mejor que corra!!

-

Llegue…

Me costo pero lo hice. Ahora si un relajante baño de burbujas de media hora…

-

Estas fragancias hacen que me sienta tan feliz…

-

Vestidos, cual elegir… Mis prohibiciones en colores son: Negro (Principalmente "Su Majestad dijo que si usaba ese color ni Yukito podría salvarme), Azul, Verde, Amarillo, Beige, Gris(No tengo ninguna prenda de color gris pero en fin), no se que se cree, los único colores que quedan disponibles son: Rojo, Rosado, Morado, Lila… Todos colores cursis. Me las va a pagar…

-

Ya he visto mas de veinte vestidos, ninguno me gusta para esta noche, no debía importar pero… mi hermano, gulp, mejor busco algo que me guste. Este es el indicado… Vamos a ver como me queda… Es de color rosa hecho en fina seda sin tirantes define mi figura hasta la cintura, desde la cintura para abajo una falda tipo ballet, un lazo lila con un moño en la parte de atrás, se me ven las piernas pero no importa, ¿o sí? Ahora zapatos... unas sandalias plateadas de taco delgado. Aretes largo de plata en la punta un ruby. Un collar de plata decorado en el centro de ella con un ruby en forma de corazón. Cursi pero lindo…

-

Estoy nerviosa no se porque…

- ¿Princesa, Como quiere llevar su cabello? – es una de mis ayudantes reales.

- Como a ti te parezca – ya quiero que esta pesadilla termine…

-

En mi oreja me pondrán un broche de plumas rosas y lilas, que se combina con un antifaz rojo decorado con lentejuelas de todos colores, por ahora una joven cepilla mi cabello, y coloca un especie de gel con brillantina, otra me esta maquillando, los ojos sombras negras, es una fiesta de dizfraces, un tono carmín para mis mejillas y un tono cereza para mis labios, otra me hace la manicura francesa, las jovenes que me ayudan me tratan con delicadez… _Será por que soy la princesa_, realmente soy despistada. Wow terminaron rápido…

- Permiso Princesa…- las jovenes dicen en unison.

- Gracias…-

-

Estoy lista, no se porque estoy tan nerviosa…

-

-

- Gracias por venir a nuestra Fiesta de San Valentín – mi hermano dice en el balcón de la gradas. Yukito esta al lado derecho. Mi hermano vistiendo un levita blanco y pantalón del mismo color con un corbatín rojo, también su corona; dice las palabras de bienvenida. No es justo ellos no usan antifaz solo yo. Mi hermano tiene bastantes fans.

Vaya que el salón esta decorado hermoso, digo Super cursi. Flores por todos los rincones, lirios, claveles, tulipanes, rosas pero lo que mas abundan son las rosas rojas. Hay mesa decorada con rosas rojas y blancas en sus esquinas, la mas grande tiene un cisne de hielo. En el balcón donde se encuentra mi hermano y Yukito hay muchas arreglos florales y enredaderas que caen.

Los invitados vienen en pareja, se miran enamoradísimos y tiernos… Cursi, Cursi esta fiesta es cursi y empalagosa. Algunos vienen solos la mayoría son jovenes de mi edad.

- El día de San Valentín, fue hecho para que los hombres demostraran su galantería ante las mujeres y ellas elegían quien podría se su "Valentín" el cual podía pedirle la mano y casarse…- Yukito se lo dijo no hay forma que mi hermano sepa la verdadera historia. – Espero que pasen una hermosa velada… - que linda melodía, la banda real esta tocando el Bolero de rabel. – Princesa – Yukito viste una fina levita roja y pantalón blanco y un corbatín rojo. Su cabello siempre desordenado. – Es tiempo de que baje y conozca a los invitados-

- Hoe – por que a mí.

- Dejala Yuki, los MONS-TRUOS no bailan- mi hermano me dice…

¡¡¡Como me dijo!!! – ¡¡¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!!-

-Demuéstralo. – Me reto no puedo hacer nada.

- Claro.- le contesto mirandolo retadoramente hacia los ojos.

-

-

Odio esto llevo bailando mas de 10 piezas mis pies no aguantan mas, después de esta pieza me voy a sentar y por nada me voy a levantar.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – mi compañero se dio cuenta de mi dolor y angustia, mi compañero lleva una levita roja y pantalón negro, por que todos visten de rojo.

- No, estoy bien- le dije tratando de disimular. Al fin termino esta pieza de baile. Le hago una reverencia y luego camino hacia unas sillas que se encuentran desocupadas. Por Kami que me duelen los pies, lo peor es que no puedo sobármelos por que no es apropiado para una _princesa. _

-

-

¡Ahí no! Viene otro joven. Me hare que no me interesa, tal vez se va.

- Buenas noches – el joven viene vestido con una levita blanca y pantalón del mismo color, su cabello es perfectamente desordenado color chocolatazo, tiene un antifaz sencillo blanco. Tiene una fragancia que hace mis sentidos divagar en mi imaginación, sus ojos son dos hermosos ámbares… por alguna razón no puedo dejar de verlos, son hipnotizadores… Tienen algo que me hacen perderme en ellos…

- Que bien baila…- escuche bien…

- ¿Perdón? –

- Que bien baila…- eso fue lo que escuche, pe-pero estoy bailando, desde cuanto no me acuerdo haberle dado mi mano solo me acuerdo de sus hermosos ojos chocolatados…

-

-

He bailado con este joven mas de 4 piezas y no me he cansado ni me he aburrido de verle sus ojos…

- Puede acompañarme… – no puedo articular palabra alguna es como si tuviera un especie de control sobre mi, mi única reacción es asentir. Nos vamos retirando hacia una puerta del balcón, no puedo evitar ver el hermoso cielo, las estrellas y las nubes se unen haciendo un corazón con la luna, se que suena cursi pero es así como lo puedo ver.

- Hermoso ¿no lo cree? – desde cuando me ha estado viendo, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, que me pasa estoy un poco nerviosa. Sonrió como tonta. El me responde con una sonrisa tan divina.

- Si – digo tímidamente.

- Usted es la princesa – me pregunta. – se que es una fiesta de disfraces pero algo me dice que eres tu, Sakura – Que le pasa, podrá ser muy dulce pero sigo siendo una princesa no debe faltarme el respeto. Miro para otro lado.

- Sakura – me llama, lo miro de reojo y esta muy cerca de mi. Mi corazón se empieza a acelerar. El se empieza a quitar el antifaz…

-¡¡Sya-Syaoran!! – es el… pero que hace aquí…

- Vinimos hace dos semanas, pero tuvimos que ir aun reino cercano antes –

-Mi deseo se–se cumplió no lo puedo creer – una lagrima salada cae de mi mejía por mi antifaz. Syaoran se acerca, quita mi antifaz con delicadez y me limpia esa lagrima con sus suaves dedos…

- Sakura… - ¿que pasa?

Su aliento esta cada segundo mas cerca de mi. Mis ojos no pueden quedarse abiertos, se cierran instantáneamente y siento como sus labios rozan los míos… Un dulce sabor embriaga mis sentidos…

Primero recorre su lengua saboreando mis labios, no puedo evitar suprimir un gemido, me ha asaltado con su lengua, y me encanta. Aire, por que te necesito, nos separamos por un instante, ahora yo me le acerco y le muerdo el labio inferior, lo toma por sorpresa y vuelve a besar mis labios con ternura. Nos separamos otra vez…

- Feliz Día de San Valentín – me dice viéndome directamente a los ojos… -Te amo Sakura-

* * *

_**¡¡¡Konishiwa!!!**_

_**¿¿Cómo la pasaron?? ¡¡Perdon por subir el cap hasta ahorita pero no pude antes!! Creo que seguiré haciendo esta historia…**_

_**El día comenzó de lo mas "Cursi" para Sakura, hasta en la fiesta de San Valentín. Que buena sorpresa se llevo Sakura-hime, pensaba que su deseo no se había cumplido… y ver al niño de ojos chocolatosos le dejo una experiencia dulce en San Valentín. Pero quien no quisiera que ese niño de ojos chocolatosos te besará y te dijera "Te Amo"… **_

_**Hoy la fantasía le gano a mi realidad…**_

_****Pequeñas Contestaciones****_

_**together and appart: Primero Gracias por que te haya gustado, mi So Crazy Imagination empezará a idear el regreso de Syaoran. Cuando será el siguiente cap. nose… Que bueno que te gusto el final a mi también estuvo super sweet…**_

_**Sakurita 94: Gracias por que te gusto mi historia, estoy de acuerdo contigo, como podrás apreciar este es el reencuentro espero que sea bien recibida!! =3. Gracias por que lo creas.**_

_**Y a todos los que han puesto este fic. en sus favoritos en especial a 'Asuka-hime' (Niña eres lo máximo, estas en mi Top 5)**_

_**Feliz Día De San Valentín, Día De Los Enamorados, Día De El Amor Y Amistad…**_

_**¡¡Ne Ne Ja Ne!! *n_n***_

_**PD: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. SERÁ PENSAMIENTO DE SYAORAN… **_

_**PD 2: Sugerencias , reclamos, ídeas, comentarios, tomatazos serán bien recibidos…**_

_**PD 3: Los invito a darle click al botoncito de abajo…**_

_**PD 4: SIN USTEDES, LECTORES, LA MOTIVACIÓN NO EXISTE!!!**_


End file.
